


Santa's Little Plan

by Moon_Daisuki



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Elves, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Daisuki/pseuds/Moon_Daisuki
Summary: When Santa brings two wonderful people together, what crazy madness ensues? Will Mamoru-san survive the torture?
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Kudos: 6





	Santa's Little Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Dear Readers. This is my first story on here. I have been Moon-Daisuki over on FF.net for a long bit. I hope you enjoy this Christmas 2019 story. 
> 
> P.S. And again for all those in the back I own no rights to Sailor Moon, it is all for the love of a good story...

Santa sat before the fire, brandy in hand. _How do I bring these two foolish young people together?_ He ran through idea after idea, yet nothing jumped out at him, until a crazy thought struck. _What if?_ It was just magical enough, yet devious and it might work. He began to plot and plan until he felt confident, then he chortled, his cheerful mood restored. He put the plan into action immediately, and sent elves to get the ball rolling.

Mamoru entered the Arcade happy to have avoided the afternoon rush. It was just a few days until Christmas and it had been unusually busy, with people. He slid up onto the barstool at the counter and sat waiting for Motoki to notice him. Motoki was currently wiping down the tables. Mamoru set his bag down and that’s when he saw it. A beautiful sparkle caught his eye. He leaned down and swiped it up. _It’s beautiful!_ A small gold bracelet with tiny charms winked at him in the light. A tiny Christmas tree, a tiny snowflake, a tiny holly leaf, a tiny present, a tiny gold bell, and a tiny Santa were attached.

He settled it in his palm and a strange dizziness affected him. He glanced around wondering if there had been an earthquake or something equally odd to explain the sensation, but no one else seemed to have noticed. He thought about turning it over to Motoki, but that idea held no appeal. He decided instantly it was his duty, and only his duty to return the bracelet to its owner. He thought about asking Motoki who was sitting there earlier, but he got side-tracked, and slipped the bracelet in his pocket.

Motoki chose that moment to become aware of his presence. “Hey you, want coffee?” Mamoru nodded with an easy smile. Motoki brought him a coffee mug and the pot. He set the cup down and poured Mamoru a steaming cup. “So…what’s it going take to get you to come to my Christmas party?”

Mamoru blinked in surprise. He wondered how far he could take teasing his longtime friend. “Well for starters five-thousand yen and free coffee until the new year?” He hid his smile waiting to see what his friend would say. Motoki looked positively thrilled. “You win.” He smiled, “don’t forget, Christmas eve seven. Be here, okay?” Mamoru nodded, and Motoki turned around to ring up people waiting at the counter. As Motoki hurried away, Mamoru let his thoughts wander.

_He knows how much I hate social occasions, so it’s truly fun to see what I can get. Could I have gone higher?_ He picked up his coffee and blew on it, before attempting a sip. The hot brew was a welcome warmth from the cold walk over. He completely forgot about the treasure nestled in his jacket pocket, and he downed the coffee before hurrying towards the door.

Usagi wrung her hands filled with worry. She’d lost the bracelet sometime in her hurrying through the day. _If only I hadn’t been rushing so much._ She tried to think of all the possibilities of where she’d been, but it could have come unclasped anywhere. She pulled her coat closer, the chill in the air deepening. She was almost back to where she started, The Crown Fruit Parlor. Maybe _Motoki-oniisan will have found it._ The thought eased her worry the tiniest bit.

The doors whooshed open, and she hurried in out of the cold. She was looking down and was startled when she slammed into a muscled chest. Bands of muscled arm, grabbed her, stopping her backwards momentum. She glanced up into a pair of startled familiar blue eyes. The air was sucked from her lungs. She couldn’t breathe and everything around her disappeared except the odd look he wore.

Rather than his usual icy contempt he looked almost happy to see her. It was so startling that she pulled back, out of his embrace, trying to breathe again. “I’m sorry…I’m in a hurry.” She moved around him and made her way up to the counter, her odd encounter already forgotten. She waved at Motoki to grab his attention. She watched as he smiled and came to where she waited.

“Did you find anything left behind today?” She bounced nervousness keeping her moving. He shook his head. “No sorry, where were you sitting?” Usagi pointed towards the counter and the stool that she had occupied earlier. He looked sad. “It was a gift and jewelry. I don’t even know who it’s from.” She felt like crying. Motoki sat a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure you’ll find it, don’t look so down…ok?” She tried to smile, his words giving her a little hope. “That’s my favorite customer.” He smiled, “Well I have to get back to work…do your best.” Usagi waved and hurried from the arcade making her way to the second place she’d been.

Mamoru was so startled by the soft perfumed body in his arms. It did funny things to his normally cocky behavior. He watched as she hurried away, the moment over before he could grasp something important. The interaction left him out of sorts, he wandered towards the mall, avoiding going home to an empty apartment. He entered the mall knowing this wasn’t his usual behavior, but deciding to flow with how he was feeling.

Before he knew it, he was nearing the center, where Santa and kids took over every year. He could see the set up from where he stood and the line meandered the other way. Lost in thought he almost stumbled over a child, he glanced down prepared for tears. He was stopped by what he actually saw. A small man in a red Christmas outfit with green trim was standing there waiting for his attention.

“Chiba-san, if I am not mistaken?” Mamoru could only nod at the strange event. “I’m Blitzen like the reindeer of the famous song.” The tiny man paused for a moment. “Look the big man couldn’t come himself, so he sent me instead.” He smiled and Mamoru nodded. “Look you have everything you need to make this happen. The big guy said to tell you that your heart knows whom that bracelet belongs to.” He raised a finger to his nose and tapped the side, just like in the all the movies. Mamoru stood staring still not sure if this was a joke or some secret funny prank show. He looked around waiting for a punchline, and then glanced back at the man, to find him gone.

_That was entirely too strange, maybe he works for the mall? It was probably a prank, Motoki set up._ Yet as he wandered closer, he noticed that the mall’s elves were wearing green costumes trimmed in red. Just for peace of mind he chased one down.

“Excuse me…excuse me?” The teenager turned around. “Do you know where I might find Blitzen?” The young man snorted, “Funny guy huh?” Mamoru blinked, “No like your boss? The guy in the red elf costume?” The young guy shook his head, “Sorry we all wear green and there are only three of us.” He looked at Mamoru with a weird look and stepped away, “Look I gotta get back to work.” He hurried away and Mamoru watched as he told his coworkers. They all turned and looked at him.

Mamoru decided it was time to head home. The situation had just gotten way more confusing. He thought about the exchange with the weird little man. He stopped in his tracks for a moment when he remembered, _He knew my name!_ He began walking again his mind recalling what the man had said. His heart would know who the bracelet belonged to. _How does that even make sense?_ He made it home and called it a day.

Things had been strange since he found the bracelet. He remembered the weird feeling when he found the bracelet. He thought there’d been an earthquake that no one seemed to notice. Hopefully a good nights’ sleep would repair his sanity. He pulled the bracelet from his pocket and put it on the dish on his dresser. It sat winking in the light like a beacon. Once he turned the light off, he glanced over expecting some odd glow. There wasn’t and he was able to slip into sleep. He dreamt of a day in the snow and fun with friends. He awoke in a better mood, but still feeling odd. He left the bracelet on his dresser when he left for the arcade.

Usagi trudged home, even more sad than when she’d left. All the places and no one had turned in the bracelet. She felt horrible for losing such a beautiful gift. It had arrived the day before in the mail, in a little box wrapped in cardboard. _I don’t even know who sent it?_ The card just read “Merry Christmas, Santa.” She sighed. Once she figured out who sent it, she’d have to explain how she lost it. That conversation brought a fresh wave of anxiety and sadness. She didn’t want the unknown person to think less of her for being careless.

The next morning, she made her way to the arcade to meet the girls. Their Christmas break had started the week prior. They were enjoying their time off even though Ami thought they should study. Rei had compromised. The girls were already waiting. She smiled as she entered. Usagi failed to notice Mamoru sitting at the counter until she walked up and stood next to where he sat.

Mamoru sat coffee in hand, still trying to figure out the events of the day before. He felt a presence next to him, and turned to see his favorite least favorite person standing next to him. She seemed not to have noticed him, so he took a moment to really study her. Her hair was a bit rushed and she appeared to have dark circles under her eyes. He felt a tiny bit of sympathy feeling the sadness that radiated from her. Rather than his usual icy meanness, he decided to be a bit nicer. “Hey Odango…” He waited until surprised blue eyes turned his way.

“Hey Mamoru-san.” She spoke quietly without her usual rancor. He was surprised yet secretly pleased. “Are you ordering your usual chocolate lovers shake?” He asked. Her eyes widened slightly, and she nodded almost hesitantly. He nodded and gave her a soft smile before commenting. “Hey Motoki will you get Odango her shake and put it with my coffee.” Motoki whipped his head around and eyed two of his favorite people. He nodded before beginning the shake.

“Cheer up Odango okay, and have a nice day.” Mamoru spoke to Usagi without thought. Usagi stared at him unsure. “Thank you.” She waited for whatever insult was coming, and when none were forthcoming, she smiled softly and left his presence. His eyes widened when the lack of her presence left him kind of sad. His eyes tracked her progress to where her friends waited. She glanced back at him, and their eyes met for a moment. He was left feeling bereft when she turned away.

Usagi still surprised, turned around and slid into the booth where her friends sat. _He knew what I drink?_ Minako appeared excited, distracting her. “Usagi-chan we have big news, because you were late, you missed it.” She teased her friend and then ruined the moment with a wink. “Anyway Motoki-Onii-san invited all of us to his annual Christmas Party on Christmas Eve.” She was nearly bouncing. Usagi smiled, her friend’s mood contagious. “That’s cool. Maybe I can talk my mom into letting me get something new to wear for a special occasion.” She eyed her friends wondering if one of them was the sender.

Usagi waited for a lull in the excited chatter before asking, “Have any of you been Christmas shopping yet?” They all shook their heads and she felt a bit of relief. When they questioned her, she played it off, “I just thought we should plan something.”

Ami smiled, “I’d like that Usagi-chan.” Rei nodded and Makoto jumped in. “I’m free tomorrow.” They made plans for the following day and Usagi felt a bit better. She was still confused by Mamoru’s nice behavior. She glanced up at the counter, but he must have snuck off while she was distracted. She sighed without thought.

Mamoru left the arcade unsettled. _Why am I being nice to Odango all of a sudden?_ He shook his head frustrated by this new strange mood. _Ever since that odd little man spoke to me…I’ve been out of sorts._ He sped up his pace taking him to the Library, where he planned to catch up on some homework while he was on break. He opened the big heavy door and rushed into the building. One minute he was walking and the next thing he knew his feet were over his head and he came crashing down on his back.

The air left his body in a giant whoosh, and it hurt to move. He tried to suck air into empty lungs, which he found extremely painful. As his vision blurred at the edges, his lungs finally decided to cooperate. He sucked in air like a starving man. Once the spell was broken, he noticed a hand waving in his face. “Hey need a hand up?” It was the little elven fellow again. The shorter man stood above him with a hand out. He took it happy for the help. “You really should consider slowing down a bit; rushing always ends badly.” For being so tiny the man had a strong grip, and Mamoru felt himself being hefted up. “You okay?”

Mamoru nodded, and glanced around, but nobody was paying the two any attention. When he returned his attention to the shorter fellow, he was surprised to find him gone again. With a sigh, Mamoru slowed down and continued to a table in the main area. He spent the next few hours dwelling on physics rather than his odd mood and what it signified. Mamoru felt in need of a pick me up, so he headed back to the arcade.

Motoki stood wiping the counter, bored when Mamoru came back in through the door. He made his way to the counter and sat. Motoki hurried to where he sat and grabbed a mug.

“So…what’s new with Mamoru today?” He poured coffee waiting to see if Mamoru would open up about the earlier event. Mamoru remained quiet just staring for a moment. He looked as if he were lost, and Motoki became concerned, “Hey you okay?” Mamoru finally nodded. “Yeah…I just wonder, have you noticed anything odd happening?” He looked up at Motoki with a serious look.

“Well yeah kind of…you were being nice to Usagi-chan, which is not a bad thing at all, but outside that…not really? Motoki waited to see his friend’s reaction. Mamoru seemed to accept his answer. “Is there anything you want to talk about?” He asked. Mamoru sipped at the coffee and appeared lost in thought. “No…not yet anyway.” He spoke more to himself than to Motoki.

“Okay well if that changes, you can always talk to me you know that…right?” He waited until Mamoru nodded and then took the coffee pot back to the machine. He glanced over at his friend who was still deep in thought, confused. Mamoru was always quiet, but this was deep even for him. He wandered back over to where Mamoru sat.

“You know… I was glad to see you being nice to Usagi-chan. She lost something the other day, and she’s been kind of down since.” Mamoru’s eyes jumped to his when he mentioned Usagi, but then he went back to his own little world. “Yeah she likes you…A lot!” He waited for Mamoru’s insults, but none were forthcoming. He waved a hand in his face. “Hello earth to Mamoru-san…” Mamoru seemed to snap out of it.

“Yeah…yeah I heard you. I can talk to you.” He smiled and took another drink. “Oh really…that’s what you heard?” Motoki laughed. “This ones on the house, because obviously you need it.” He waved at his friend less worried, and went back to cleaning tables. When he next glanced up Mamoru had left.

Mamoru left the arcade and made his way home. The strange day still affected him in ways he couldn’t explain. The weather was changing, it felt colder and the sky was an odd shade of gray that signaled a treat. Maybe it would hold off a few days until the party. He thought about the strange little man, and his advice not to hurry. He took a deep breath and slowed down. _What am I missing?_ He eyed the world around him and noticed a certain, joie de vivre. The world seemed less harsh, gentler, kinder, and much more magical. Everything was softly lit by Christmas lights, bells and soft music played everywhere. It was a warmth felt only at this time of year.

His heart softened the tiniest bit, before his thoughts wandered. He recalled Usagi when she had slammed into his chest. She had looked really distracted, but beyond that kind of worried. Hadn’t Motoki-san mentioned something about that? He cursed his habit of listening with half an ear. _Being out of sorts is not an excuse._ He sighed as he reached his apartment building, his thoughts in a whirl.

Usagi met her friends at the arcade. Her father had given her ten thousand yen to buy a nice outfit and gifts for her friends. She ended up with a lecture about boys as well, but it was worth it. She was still distraught by the lost bracelet. She thought about asking her friends if one of them had sent it, but didn’t want to ruin someone’s surprise just in case.

Ami and Rei were already waiting, she was relieved to arrive before Makoto and Minako. She sat down with a small sigh and listened as Rei and Ami compared notes on a book they were reading. Usagi relaxed into the moment. Motoki spotted her sitting with her friends and brought over her usual order. She smiled gratefully when he sat it in front of her.

“Any luck with the lost item?” He asked. She shook her head with a sad look. “Not so far.” “Well don’t give up hope, I have faith it will turn up.” He smiled trying to restore her hope. She smiled, “Thanks for that.” Both Rei and Ami gave her an interested look.

“I uh lost my bracelet.” Usagi trailed off unsure of how they’d react. “That’s no fun, sorry. I’m sure it’ll turn up just when you least expect it.” Ami smiled. Rei nodded, “I agree, Usagi-chan, it’ll show up.” She smiled at her friends’ positivity. Minako and Makoto chose that moment to slide into the bench beside their friends. They were both huffing, having raced from the station.

Motoki brought them their usual sodas with a smile. “I wondered when the rest of the tribe would show up?” He chuckled when Minako stuck her tongue out at him. “Tribe…tribe? We are an ass kicking team.” Rei smacked her with a serious look. Minako kind of back-pedaled with a strangled chuckle, “well you know what I mean.” Motoki just stared at the girls nonplussed. “Okay then…” He wandered away and began to wipe down tables that were empty.

The girls remained silent until Usagi began to laugh. “You looked like you swallowed something funny when Rei’s smack dawned on you.” They discussed their plan of attack for the mall comparing notes on where to shop and what they needed. Before long they paid Motoki and left, heading for the mall.

Mamoru still had some Christmas presents to find. He wanted to find something for Motoki and Reika. Couple gifts were complicated. He made his way to the mall, and began the arduous process of finding something acceptable for them both. They were not yet living together so that made it even more challenging.

_Maybe I should just get them tickets or a gift card?_ He smiled, if nothing else he knew there was an upcoming Mitsu-Chiru concert they were both excited for. The new song “Dakishimetai” was pretty good. He checked a mall map for a kiosk, and found one at the other end. Mamoru hurried along weaving in and out of people to reach the kiosk. The tickets had just gone on sale. He climbed in line and waited. Once he reached the salesperson, he bought four tickets. He could already hear Reika and Motoki’s profuse thanks and it brought a small smile to his normally passive face.

Usagi tried to forget about the bracelet and just enjoy time spent with her friends and shopping. They found a store with cute clothes and began to search. Usagi wasn’t having much luck until Rei found something. It was pale pink, with a fitted top wide spaghetti straps, and a longer tulle skirt. _It’s perfect!_ Rei smiled, “Go try it on.” She waved Usagi towards the fitting room, and turned away. Usagi was too excited to notice that Rei was talking to someone else.

She went into the changing room and slid out of her clothes and unzipped the dress. She slid into it no problem, but found she was unable to zip it up. She stepped out of the dressing room to ask for help when she spotted Mamoru glancing her way. It took a few seconds for it to dawn on him, and then he stepped in her direction.

“Here let me.” Not knowing what to do, she turned around. She could feel his warm breath on the back of her neck and it did funny things to her heartbeat. He zipped it up gently and then set his hands on her shoulders and spun her around.

“It’s perfect.” She smiled feeling awkward. “Thanks Mamoru-san. It’s for Motoki-onii-san’s party. Are you attending?” She watched as he sucked a breath in before responding. “Yes...uh I’m going.” He snapped his mouth shut. She smiled. “Cool…okay well I have to change.” She felt her face heating up as she turned away and made her way back into the dressing room. Usagi wanted to scream. He had a look on his face, she didn’t understand. She changed, and hung the dress back up. When she popped back out, she found to her disappointment that he had already left.

Mamoru hurried from the store. _She looked amazing_. He was frightened by his unusual reaction. He hadn’t gotten angry or felt the need to strike out at her, rather he found a secret part of himself attracted to the younger woman. He shook his head, frustrated. He was rushing again, and when he looked away, for a second, he ran smack into a huge column. The forward momentum knocked him backwards. He landed hard on his tailbone, and bit his tongue to keep from yelling out. He blinked a few times and suddenly a hand was waving to get his attention.

“Do you like learning things the hard way?” The short elven fellow held his hand out. Mamoru sighed, before accepting help up. “You were rushing around, again weren’t you?” The fellow, Blitzen, chuckled. “You really gotta learn to take advice, it would save you some pain I think.” Mamoru stared at the shorter man dumbfounded. _He’s right you know?_ Mamoru shook himself out of the stupor and was about to reply when he realized the elf was gone again. _Damn! Who am I supposed to find? I keep wasting time running into Usagi rather than finding the owner. I have lots of questions._ He sighed more irritated with himself and the elven fellow. He made his way to the arcade hoping Motoki could talk some sense into him.

He found Motoki cleaning gum out from under the tables wearing plastic dish gloves. “Is that from the group of girls that always comes in?” He startled Motoki who jumped and whacked his head. “Ouch Hey!” Motoki shot him a mock dirty look.

“Nope it’s not them. They’ve come in for a couple years now. Regulars never do things like that.” He smiled with a certain assurance that surprised Mamoru. “I’ll take your word for it.” Mamoru swallowed and it sounded loud to his own ears. _How do I ask?_

“Is there something you want to ask me?” Motoki asked with a small smile. Mamoru nodded, trying to pull his thoughts together. “So…that group that comes in…how old are they, like fourteen or fifteen right?” He asked slipping onto a stool. Motoki stepped away, pulled the gloves off, and grabbed the pot and a cup. He returned and set the cup down, pouring while Mamoru pondered how to ask. Motoki nodded, “Yes Usagi-chan is fourteen and the rest are all about the same age.”

Mamoru sighed, “yeah and how old are we?” Motoki’s eyes widened, “Well you know I turned eighteen and you are almost there…is this what I think it is?” Mamoru shrugged unsure. He picked up his coffee, taking a sip before answering. “Is it normal for guys our age to um to be you know um attracted to girls that age?” He could feel his face heating up and it made him feel even more awkward. “It’s about time, my friend…I hoped you’d realize what you feel for Usagi-chan.” Motoki smiled.

“Wait what…what do you mean?” Mamoru shook his head confused. “What I feel for Usagi?” He was further confused when Motoki began to chuckle.

“You really don’t have a clue? Always picking on her, and picking fights? Everybody knows you like her, well except Usagi-chan. She thinks you hate her for some unknown reason.” Mamoru stared at his longtime friend in disbelief. “But I like the way her eyes light up, and her face gets red. It’s cute…oh!” He stared at his coffee with a new awareness. Thoughts and impressions and feeling all took on new meaning. He sipped at the coffee, lost in thought. 

Motoki gave him some space to adjust, taking the coffee pot back to the machine. Mamoru watched him without words. When his world had readjusted, he spoke. “Okay I have a lot of thinking to do.” He smiled at his longtime friend, “Thank you.” He left a nice tip on the table, swigged down the rest of the cup, and slipped off the stool. He waved at Motoki as he made his way back out into a whole new world.

Everything he thought he knew shifted, colors became more vivid, and the moments meant more somehow. He shook his head, befuddled yet curious, about the changes he was experiencing. He slowed his walk lost in thought, he started when he heard a voice. “You’re starting to get it. Keep going.” He looked around for the short elven man but he was nowhere. _But I heard him…_ He smiled as he questioned his sanity for at least the tenth time in the last couple of days. A laugh slipped out, and he knew he’d lost it. Mamoru spent a night tossing and turning. He was coming to terms with his feelings for Usagi. He found himself frustrated that he still hadn’t solved the mystery of the bracelet. He was no closer to finding its owner. He figured he would do one last search in the morning in hopes of locating the right person.

Usagi was just finishing shopping for her friends, when an idea struck. She thought maybe Mamoru-san could use a present. _Maybe it will cheer him up?_ She didn’t know what to buy for a guy who wasn’t her dad or her brother. She wandered from store to store looking at stuff. _Cologne would be too intimate…_ She removed that from the list of possibilities. She spotted a rack of scarves and gloves. She was going to ignore it, until something jumped out at her. Soft leather dress gloves, they were the only pair left among the more casual ones. She smiled as she picked them up. The texture was quite soft, and they were lined with gray Sherpa.

Usagi could not believe her luck. She eyed the tag and was pleased she had just enough left for the gloves. She hugged the gloves close to her while adjusting her bags. She made her way to the register and paid glad to be finished shopping. Once home she began the process of wrapping all the presents. She made quick work of it and finished. She placed them on her dresser, saddened when her eyes landed on the little cardboard box from the beautiful bracelet.

She wished she could have found it. She wished she knew who cared enough to send her such a beautiful gift. That line of thought made her blush even though she was alone. Her heart hurt the tiniest bit thinking about it. _Could it have been Mamoru-san?_ The thought brought a small smile to her face. _I can’t hope…even though I want to dream._ She ended that line of thought right away. She was spending a quiet night in with her family, before the craziness of Christmas Eve.

Mamoru jumped awake just after dawn, and rose, padding into the kitchen. He was distraught to realize he was out of coffee. He dressed, rushing to get to the Crown Fruit Parlor. He knew Motoki would have hot coffee. He hurried in the door and slid up on a stool. The place was still mostly empty. Motoki looked up in surprise at seeing his friend so early.

“Please pour, I’m out of coffee.” Motoki took one look at his zombie-like expression, and brought a cup over. He poured with a compassionate look for his friend. “Rough night I take it?” Mamoru took a sip before nodding. “Yes…I spent a lot of time thinking.” He took another big swallow, slowly becoming more animated. _The coffee is working._ “I’m on a mission this morning, still trying to figure out the mystery from the other day…wait that reminds me. Did you mention something lost the other day?” He couldn’t remember exactly but it seemed important. Motoki look puzzled, “not that I can recall, but if I remember I’ll let you know tonight.” He paused a second, “You’re still coming tonight right?” He waited until Mamoru nodded, and then wiped at the counter.

Mamoru smiled at his longtime friend before holding the cup out for a warm up. Motoki refilled it with a chuckle. Mamoru began to think about how to find the owner. He plotted a course and thought of all the stops he should make. With a ghost of a plan, Mamoru drank his second cup enjoying the quiet. He was just finishing up when the morning crowd began to arrive. He left with a wave for Motoki, and hurried on his way.

Mamoru spent half the day visiting local shops with no luck. No one had heard of missing jewelry or anyone that lost anything. He was in a bookshop when he thought he found a break, but it didn’t go anywhere. Somebody remembered a girl looking for something, but they weren’t sure, and it second hand information. He left dejected. Mamoru glanced at his watch. _Three-thirty already?_ He gave up on the search, and made his way home.

Usagi spent the afternoon preparing for the party. She was excited for everyone to see their presents, especially Mamoru-san. She went soft and light on her makeup, relying on mascara and lip gloss. Her mom zipped her dress up for her. Usagi could see her face in the mirror behind her.

“What?” Her mom hugged her from behind. “He’ll be lucky.” She smiled. “Thanks Mom.” She turned around to hug her mother for a moment. Usagi let go, and began to pack the presents in the tote bag she’d chosen. She felt the butterflies dancing in her stomach. There was a certain magic in the air. She couldn’t explain it, but felt it.

Mamoru stopped for one last look in the mirror. He wore black slacks and a soft black dress shirt unbuttoned at the collar. His hair was softly tousled, cooperating for the most part. He smiled at his image and then grimaced. He felt awkward and that look on his face made his anxiety grow. _I’m so going to blow this._ His stomach tied in knots. He ran nervous hands down his slacks trying to relax the tiniest bit. He took a deep breath and went to retrieve his keys. He tucked their present in his pocket. He eyed the bracelet nearby. Without any thought, he slid it into his pocket before picking up his keys. He glanced at the clock and jumped, he had to go or he’d be late.

He made good time getting to the Crown Fruit Parlor. It was well lit and someone had hung cheery lights around the windows to add festivity. He approached slowly, trying to keep his anxiety at bay. He took a few deep breaths, put his hand in his pocket and felt the warmth of the gold bracelet nestled there. Strangely enough it soothed him. He took one last calming breath and moved to the sliding doors. He smiled when he stepped through. Motoki had really outdone himself this year with Reika’s help. He glanced around the room at the many people standing in little groups.

His anxiety flared up. _Where to go, who to greet_? The pressure was enormous. He scanned the crowd, until he saw Motoki over by the tree with Reika greeting people. He made his way in that direction without any awkward encounters. Glancing around he noticed Usagi and her group of friends had not arrived yet. He found himself disappointed. Upon reaching Motoki he waited a moment for the prior crowd to disperse. A small group moved off towards a table.

Mamoru let out a small sigh. “Mamoru-san you made it.” Motoki sounded really happy. Mamoru’s head snapped up and he could see the genuine pleasure on his friend’s face. Reika just smiled. His heart softened a tiny bit more. He smiled, remaining aloof, until Motoki leaned in close. “You know you could have asked for ten thousand yen, and I would have paid it.”

Mamoru chuckled. “I’ll save your present for later then.” He smiled at his longtime friend, and asked the question he dreaded. “Are Usagi-chan and her friends still coming?” He held his breath for just a moment as Motoki paused. “Why don’t you turn around and see for yourself?” Mamoru turned around trying to act casual, to see what Motoki meant. He was happily surprised to see the girls coming through the door, where he’d been moments ago. He could not see Usagi, her friends stood blocking his view.

The girls moved and he froze, his breath stolen. She was beautiful. She moved shyly into the room towards where he stood. His brain chose that moment to freeze up. He watched as they moved ever closer, but nothing was firing. She smiled at him when they drew close, and he could only nod in return. Inwardly he wanted to smack himself. Usagi wobbled the tiniest bit, and he broke free of her spell. He put out a gentle hand to steady her, he could see her gratitude as her smile grew.

Mamoru was just relaxing into the moment when his mood was disturbed. “Chiba-san…Chiba-san, over here.” He looked around and could see Blitzen, the little elven fellow, waving at him from the kitchen. He glanced at Usagi, “if you will excuse me for a second.” She nodded prettily, even as he moved away. He made his way to the kitchen door and slipped inside.

“Have you figured it out yet?” The little guy smiled up at him with a knowing look. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair tousling it even more. “No, I haven’t. I love that pretty girl out there, but I haven’t found the owner of the bracelet. You said I’d know, and I don’t have a clue.” Mamoru fed up reached into his pocket. He pulled the bracelet out and tossed it to the shorter man. “Here you deal with it, I’m done.” He turned and stalked away, even as part of him immediately regretted his actions. _That wasn’t very nice, he didn’t deserve that._ He sighed knowing his conscience was right, but not wanting to agree.

Blitzen stared at where the young man had just stood. _Well that didn’t go well._ He picked up the bracelet and pulled out his smart watch. “Call Big Man.” He waited for the call to go through. _This isn’t my best work…_

Mamoru returned to the party, getting a weird look from Motoki when he exited the kitchen. _How am I supposed to explain that?_ He sighed looking around for Usagi. She’d moved on from where she’d stood near Motoki. She and the girls had found a table for themselves. He wasn’t sure what to do. He didn’t want to intrude and wasn’t sure how to approach without looking more awkward than he already felt.

He wandered towards the table with the punch and treats. He picked up a small paper plate and picked up a few treats. He glanced up to see Usagi smiling at him. She had just picked up a plate, and was looking at all the goodies. “So…you like fudge huh?” He was startled by the question, and could only nod. “Me too…” She grabbed a piece as well and a cookie. She was eyeing the punch bowl and her plate and he knew what to do.

“Here, let me.” He set his plate down and grabbed a cup, filling it for her. He handed it to her with a flourish before filling one for himself. She smiled, “Thanks…would you like to uh maybe join us if you don’t already have a seat?” He was startled by her hesitant tone. He smiled. _Don’t blow this, do not blow this._ “I’d like that.” Mamoru saw the relief on her face, and it did weird things to his heart. He followed her towards where the girls sat in a big booth.

She slid into one end and kept going making room for him at the end. He smiled and slid into the seat. He could see all the girls giving Usagi curious looks, but no one brought it up. They just kept bantering. He listened for a moment and realized they were discussing an algebra test they had recently taken.

“Hey if you ever need a tutor, I am pretty good at algebra.” He glanced at Usagi, surprised when the other blonde responded. “I could use help too. I don’t fully understand what all those numbers are doing.” She giggled and the other girls chuckled.

“Yeah I could probably use the help, thanks.” Usagi smiled and then buried her face in her cup. He could see the slight blush she wore, and his face began to heat up. “Um…” He was about to ask a question, when a disturbance at the door grabbed everyone’s attention. The doors whooshed open, and Santa strolled in stomping snow off his boots.

Santa knew what he had to do. “Ho ho ho Merry Christmas! Have all of you been good this year?” Everyone responded enthusiastically. “Well…” Santa grabbed a chair and took it over by the tree and set it down with his big sack. “Come on then. I have a little something for you.”

Mamoru noticed that Motoki looked puzzled as people began lining up. He watched his longtime friend shrug, and then slowly followed the girls to where the line formed. Motoki waved at him to get his attention. _Did you do this?_ Mamoru understood the questioning look his friend wore. He shook his head _. Wasn’t me…_ He watched as people moved forward to get small presents from Santa. He watched Usagi reach Santa.

He whispered something in her ear, and Mamoru found himself almost jealous. Her eyes sparkled, and he wanted to be able to have that affect on her. He watched Santa hand her a small gift and then she returned to the table. He waited as her friends moved through the line and then it was his turn. He approached the big man and waited.

Santa watched as his intended target approached, “Chiba-san, for being so smart you sure are dense.” Santa didn’t hold back. “Lean close.” He waited until Mamoru did. “You have all you need to know. Don’t you listen to your heart?” Santa winked at Mamoru’s puzzled look.

“So are you going to give her the bracelet or do I need to do your job for you.” Santa watched as Mamoru realized what the big man was telling him. Mamoru’s eyes widened. “I will.”

Santa reached into his bag and pulled out a little gold wrapped box. “This is for you. The bracelet is back where it belongs.” He smirked when Mamoru reached into his pocket and felt the warm gold. “I worked hard for this Chiba-san don’t blow it. By the way, Blitzen apologizes. He really tried to help you, but he’s still learning the human part. Merry Christmas Chiba-san.” “Merry Christmas Santa.” Santa went back to work as the next person approached.

Mamoru moved away stunned by what had just happened. He made his way back to the table and slid into his seat next to Usagi. _How did I not know?_ He picked up a piece of fudge and nibbled on it, letting his mind wander. The girls were all distracted by opening their gifts. His attention was drawn back by Usagi calling his name. “Mamoru-san…Mamoru-san,” She paused until he blinked, “I…I got a you a present.” She pulled a small package from the tote bag on the bench next to her. He watched as she set it on the table and slid it towards him.

Mamoru sucked in a breath. He was caught off guard. He eyed the present unsure of how to respond. He tried hard to hide the way his hands shook. He was unused to opening presents, and the pressure it brought. Once the paper was out of the way, he opened the small box slowly. Soft leather gloves peeked up at him from under the tissue paper. He reached out a finger and let it glide over the material.

“They’re very soft.” He wanted to smack himself. _Come on…what do I say? What do I say?_ “It’s very thoughtful Usagi-chan, thank you.” He smiled, even as he felt his face heat up with awkwardness.

“Usagi-chan…did you lose something the other day?” He could have smacked himself for just blurting it out like that. Her eyes widened before she nodded. “Yeah, it fell off, and I felt so horrible losing it.” Her voice was quiet.

“Here.” Mamoru reached into his pocket and slid the bracelet out. Usagi gasped. “Where did you find it?” He chuckled, “It was on the floor over there by my usual seat.” He watched as her face lit up. “I’ve spent days trying to find the proper owner.” She held her wrist out, and he gently wrapped it and hooked the tiny clasp.

“Did you ask Motoki-onii-san? He could have told you.” She smiled at last. “Well I asked something, and he did try to tell me, but I think I asked the wrong questions.” He felt silly for a moment, before remembering what was in his pocket. “Speaking of Motoki-san, I’ll be right back.” He jumped up and scanned the room. Motoki and Reika were standing over near the mistletoe.

Motoki watched as his friend approached. _He looks calm, so that is a good sign._ He squeezed Reika’s hand. He smiled at Mamoru-san. “Again Mamoru-san I’m glad you could make it.” Reika nodded in agreement. Mamoru nodded, “I’m glad to be here too.”

He smiled at them both, before continuing, “Couple gifts are very hard to buy, by the way, but I think I managed.” Motoki stared, puzzled, because he wasn’t holding anything. Mamoru reached into his pocket, and pulled out a piece of paper. Reika took it first and read it, but remained silent, with wide eyes.

Motoki was surprised by her continued silence. _Should I be worried?_ She subtly shook her head with a small smile. He took the paper from her and began to read. It was an email confirmation of two tickets to Misu-Chiru’s new concert. Motoki’s mouth fell open.

“What? What? You didn’t…but you did.” He grabbed his longtime friend in a giant hug. “Thank you!” He turned around. “Hey everybody, guess what? My lovely girlfriend and I are lucky enough to be going to the new Misu-Chiru concert thanks to my best friend.” He slapped Mamoru on the back before turning back around. Mamoru was smiling and three shades of red, but Reika stood quietly thanking Mamoru.

Mamoru was shocked by Motoki’s reaction. Although it felt nice. _Now for Usagi._ He made his way over to their table before sliding into the booth next to her. He waited to catch her attention until there was a lull in all of their banter. “Usagi-chan, I kind of have a present for you as well.” He pulled out the other piece of paper and handed it to her. He remained silent as her eyes widened. She looked up at him with questions dancing in her eyes.

“Would you like to go together? Maybe even as my girlfriend?” The table fell silent at his words. “What?” Minako eyed Usagi. “Go where?” Rei eyed Mamoru-san. Mamoru eyed the girls unsure. “I got Usagi a ticket to see Misu-Chiru with me, if she’ll say yes, it’s a date.” The table exploded with riotous joy. “It’s about time.” Ami smirked. Usagi nodded at him, easing the tension building in the region of his heart.

“I’d like that very much, Mamo-chan.” He let out a shaky breath. _She said yes!_ His brain took a moment to comprehend and then he leaned over and kissed her gently. “Merry Christmas Usagi-can.” She smiled up at him and his heart grew three sizes. Merry Christmas Mamo-chan.”


End file.
